DREAMCATCHER
'''DREAMCATCHER '''es el quinto single cantado por Nano. Este fue usado como el primer ending en la adaptación a anime de Proyecto de Crianza de Chicas Mágicas: Unmarked. Lista de Reproducción Versión Anime: # DREAMCATCHER (Tema ending del anime "Proyecto de Crianza de Chicas Mágicas"). Letra: Nano. Arreglos: WEST GROUND. # Bittersweet. Letra: Nano. Arreglos: WEST GROUND. # DREAMCATCHER (Instrumental). # Bittersweet (Instrumental). Versión Nano: # DREAMCATCHER (Tema ending del anime "Proyecto de Crianza de Chicas Mágicas") Letra: Nano. Arreglos: WEST GROUND. # HolloWord. Letra: Nano. Arreglos: SHO, MY FIRST STORY. # DREAMCATCHER (Instrumental). # HolloWord (Instrumental). Letra Kanji= Do you see the light ahead? Will you face the night ahead? So far away, so far away Shining ray forever, so far away Arising So far away, so far away Find a way, forever so far away Awakening 遠くも夜明けを見つめる瞳は希望に溢れた 広がる暗闇のキャンバスに輝く虹を描いた (Lonely) たった一途の(New Day) たった１つの運命貫いて ただ夢追い続けた This night, the stars will set your heart free Have faith, let the whole world meld what you see 走り出す心が 今迷わず進むように 何処までも道を行く Beyond the night, a miracle is waiting Believe in the fantasies unfolding 求める未来がずっと色褪せないように いつまでも駆け抜ける A dream beginning The more I try to beat reality The more I listen to the weakness in me (Escaping) I can't see where today will take me Just waiting for tomorrow to ease the pain 閉ざした記憶の狭間に そんな優しさに触れた 流れる瞬く光に重ねた思い出の欠片 どうやって歩んできたって間違いはないと信じて どんな深い悲しみだっていつか逃げ出そう This night, the stars will set your heart free Have faith, let the whole world meld what you see 離れた想いがきっと繋がってくように その手離さないで行く Beyond the night, a miracle is waiting Believe in the fantasies unfolding 限りない奇跡がいつか叶ってくように その目を逸らさないで行く A dream beginning Just keep believing A dream beginning Just keep believing A dream beginning |-| Romaji= Do you see the light ahead? Will you face the night ahead? So far away, so far away Shining ray forever, so far away Arising So far away, so far away Find a way, forever so far away Awakening tooku mo yoake o mitsumeru hitomi wa kibou ni afureta hirogaru kurayami no kyanbasu ni kagayaku niji o egaita (Lonely) tatta ichizu no (New Day) tatta hitotsu no unmei tsuranuite tada yume oitsudzuketa This night, the stars will set your heart free Have faith, let the whole world meld what you see hashiridasu kokoro ga ima mayowazu susumu you ni dokomademo michi o yuku Beyond the night, a miracle is waiting Believe in the fantasies unfolding motomeru mirai ga zutto iroasenai you ni itsumademo kakenukeru A dream beginning The more I try to beat reality The more I listen to the weakness in me (Escaping) I can't see where today will take me Just waiting for tomorrow to ease the pain tozashita kioku no hazama ni sonna yasashisa ni fureta nagarerumabataku hikari ni kasaneta omoide no kakera dou yatte ayundekitatte machigai wa nai to shinjite donna fukai kanashimi datte itsuka nigedasou This night, the stars will set your heart free Have faith, let the whole world meld what you see hanareta omoi ga kitto tsunagatteku you ni sono te hanasa naideiku Beyond the night, a miracle is waiting Believe in the fantasies unfolding kagiri nai kiseki ga itsuka kanatteku you ni sono me o sorasanaideyuku A dream beginning Just keep believing A dream beginning Just keep believing A dream beginning |-| Español= ¿Tienes la traducción? ¡Agrégala! Categoría:Opening/Ending